Human School Years
by Daisuke-fujisaki
Summary: The time when Lili starts her 12th year. It's not all about school though, It's how she can survive going through a Human school. Rated T for Use of Foul Language.
1. Oh Goody

**A/N : Hello Hetalia fan! This is my first time writing a high school fic for Hetalia. Anyway this one is all about Liechtenstein or Lili. I know i spelled Her nation name wrong. :/ Anyway please review so I can continue this fic please? Also Nations and Human Names used in this Fic. **

Lili stood in front of the class shyly, as the teacher told her to take a seat at the empty desk. She did as she was told, but unkind eyes lingered around her. The teacher began to teach, back turned to the chalkboard. Lili looked around the classroom, it seems pretty old unlike her old school. Oh yeah that's right, she now have to attend school here because someone burned it down.

Though Alfred said something about getting free education, he also offered alot of prevlidges. She accepted, but her brother went against it. After alot of fussing, he agreed but under a condition, he gets to pick her up whenever there is a world meeting. Though she already knew that he was going to anyway, regardless if she didn't apply.

Snapping out of her thoughts, a girl stood in front of her, brown hair with pink streaks, light blue eyes. Her hands on hip, glaring at Lili. She looked at her questionably, but she spoke first.

"Hey new kid, do you want to join our group?"

"Uh, how am I suppose to Join when I don't know your name?" Lili asked.

The girl stared at lily, then motioned her friends to come over. They looked at Lili strangely, then the girl spoke.

"Bella Hazelnut, Alice Johnson, Maggie Fredpatrick." the girl said pointing towards herself and the two.

Lili looked at them, they're eyes seem like used trust. Though they looked at her with pity, but why with pity? Maybe because it's her first day in school with alot of other ethnics.

"Um, I decline your offer." she politely said

The girls looked at Lili angrily at why she declined, maybe because they needed another friend. Bella spoke up for them. "why? I mean we can hangout and such."

"By the way you talk, looks, treat others that I notice, why would I join?" Lili encountered.

She wasn't dumb, by the time they walked in, they smart mouthed a girl in Maggie's seat.

Which the girl got up and walked to another seat.

"Oh yeah, you think you can smart mouth us? I'll have you know, that I can remove you from this school." Bella smirked.

Lili looked at her, she rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for little girl drama. Bella huffed at her, does she really think she can get away?

"Well, Alice's father is the principal of the school, so you better join or else we get you kicked out." Maggie said

Lili sighed as the school bell rang, gathering up and ignoring the girls. She went to her next class. Repeating the process again, except for the girls. The class went by swiftly.

It was lunchtime, she looked at everyone chattering and having a good time. Looking around, seeing empty seats, she sat in one of them. She silently ate her lunch, until she felt something fall down her head. "Hey, Lili, you want some of my shake?" Alice smiled.

They all laughed at her, Lili kept her head down. she wanted to kill them now with her gun, her brother gave her. It was under her shirt, strapped to her side. Everyone laughed with them until a person stepped up.

"Hey Alice, want some fries with that shake?" said a person who dumped fries on Alice.

All three of the girls looked at the person. The person's hair style was Like Ludwig's but black. Brownish black eyes, that are fierce.

"What the heck Huang?" Alice yelled.

The the person call Huang smirked, then pulled Lili out the seat and walked away. Lili shyly looked at the person, the person had stand up for her. After a couple steps, they stopped at bathroom door. Huang handed her an extra shirt and a comb, then pushed her inside the door and waited outside.

After five minutes, she walked out the bathroom. Huang softly smiled at her as she gave back the comb, she shyly thanked Huang.

"Ha, no need to thank me, just doing what was needed." Huang whispered.

Huang bowed his head slightly at her, it was a sign of respect. Lili looked at him, then introduced herself.

"Lili Zwingli."

"Huang Yu Zhang, but you can call me Yu or Huang for short."

The school bell rang, Huang patted her shoulder and walked to class. Lili walked to class a bit dazzled but shrugged it off. As class started, her phone rang, she answered of course.

"Hello?"

"Liechtenstein! How's your first day of school?"

"Hello Alfred, and It was surprising day."

"Oh, ok! Your brother and Roderich, Elizabeta is picking you up."

"Thank you for informing me Alfred."

She hung up on him, then proceeded her work. Classes went swiftly fast. Lili waited outside the building, but saw the trio walking up to her until honks where heard.

Everyone turn to the car as Elizabeta screamed out the driver's window.

"LILI!"

Everyone Looked at her while Elizabeta waved at her frantically.

Oh boy, she's in a tight spot again.

**A/N : OH! Now what's going to happen next for our little Lili? review and stay tuned! Also I don't own the characters of Hetalia but I own the girls and Huang. To clear things out here's the nation and human names of the character in this chapter.**

**Liechtenstein/ Lili Zwingli, Switzerland/Vash Zwingli, Austria/Roderich Edelstein, Hungary/Elizabeta Héderváry, America/ Alfred F. Jones**


	2. Enter the Neutral Trio

**A/N : Hey Hetalia Fans, It's I again, Second Chapter here we go. Human names and Nation Names used. I also wrote this on my Ipod so Yeah, the Ipod Spelling check sometimes doesn't work. Also, this is for Cifer10. You can Beta this if you want. I don't mind at all.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia. I only own the three girls.**

Elizabeta struggled to get out the car, mainly because she was sitting on Roderich who locked the door. She stared at her husband, unlocked the door. He locked the door again, smirked at her. Vash rolled his eyes and opened his side of the door. He didn't want to bother them, since they're practically breaking the door lock.

Once he was in reach for his sister, he held his hand out. He smiled softly, silently waiting for her to take his hand. Lili stared at her brother, since he was like a prince at times. She laid her hand on his, he brought her hand to his lips. She blushed at his actions. Behind her, everyone gasped then started whispering to others. The three girls fumed, Bella walked towards Lili's side.

Bella smiled at Vash before she laid her hand on Lili's shoulder. He looked at her then back at Lili, her eyes silently telling him she were unwanted guest. He slightly nodded, grasped Bella's wrist before shoving her away from them. He tugged on Lili's hand, brought her onto his chest. She turned red like Spain's tomatoes, looked at her brother confused.

But he wasn't looking at her, he gave everyone around them a cold stare. He then soften his gaze when he turned to look at her. Then a shout broke the atmosphere, everyone turned at where the shout came from. Vash huffed, while Lili giggled and everyone else stared at the scene.

Elizabeta was hanging out the driver's car window, while Roderich was pulling her back in. Apparently she had to go throughout that way, since her husband kept on locking the door.

"Elizabeta! Get back in the car!" He yelled.

She paid no attention towards him and continued to claw her way out the window. Roderich was pulling her legs in as Elizabeta was clawing for the ground. Vash sighed at them, he pulled Lili along and walked to the car. Both Roderich and Elizabeta didn't notice they were there until Lili spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary."

They both stop, stared at the girl. Elizabeta hugged Lili's shoulder, since she was at arm length between herself and Lili. Roderich took the opportunity and pulled his wife back in when she let go. Once in the car, she huffed at her husband. Roderich gave his wife a peck on the cheek. She giggled before starting the car.

Vash helped his sister into the car, before walking in himself. He let himself relax a bit when they drove away from the school. Lili sighed in relief, leaned back, settled her head on Vash's shoulder. He stiffed then relaxed once again, kissed her head.

Roderich turned towards Lili in a apologetic way, while Elizabeta apologized for making a scene.

"It's alright, I needed that to cheer me up." Lili said smiling. "Also, it tells me of how excited you are to see me."

Roderich patted her shoulder, since her head was on Vash. And he wanted to avoid arguing with her brother about being close to her. But since Elizabeta was here he made an exception.

"Liechtenstein, what happened to your shirt? I remembered that you wore a green shirt not a brown one." Vash asked. "And by the smell of your hair, it smells like vanilla."

"I changed my shampoo, I wanted to wear a dark colored shirt, so I changed in the bathroom." She lied.

He looked at his sister, confused at what she said, but shrugged It off. After about five minutes, they were dropped off at they're new apartment. Since Alfred and Vash was pitching in to pay, for the whole year. Roderich and Elizabeta bid them goodbye as they drove away. Both went in the building, got the keys from the front desk. Rode the elevator, arrived at the room.

He unlocked the door, and both walked in the room. She stared at the room, a bit impressed at the room. It was designed as an old fashion room. It looked cheap too. She turned to look back at her brother, he looked a bit hesitant. He sighed, walked towards her, cupped her cheeks. Leaning his forehead against hers, stared into her green eyes.

She looked at him surprised at his actions, flushed red. He kissed the side of her mouth, then released her. His eyes were wide, he shook his head and apologized before running away to the kitchen. She stared, face still flushed, touched the side of her mouth and softy smiled.

**A/N : Ah, you have to wait for the next chapter now. Suck to be you, but hey the author feels the same. We both don't know what's coming next. Anyway, Review and do Whatever. I'm going to clear the names for Nation and Human names Like the first chapter.**

**Liechtenstein/ Lili Zwingli, Switzerland/Vash Zwingli, Austria/Roderich Edelstein, Hungary/Elizabeta Héderváry**


	3. What the hell

**A/N : Hello Hetalia fans, Need more reviews Please? Recently I have been changing this storyline for a bit. So, yeah, Like I said. This isn't going to be Just about school anyhow. So, I'll update when I get Two more reviews. Deal ok? I'm also Going to make changes to Who Huang is.**

**Disclaimer : I do Not own Hetalia. I however own Huang(for now) The three girls**

Lili woke up early the next morning, though she woke up alone. Usually her brother would sneak in her bed once in a while. Well only when he wants to for some reason(oh ho ho)but she figured it was nightmares. She promptly dressed in her uniform, yes girls have to wear skirts. She didn't mind wearing skirts in a while, but she does have limits to them. Lili quickly made breakfast for herself, a simple grilled cheese sandwich.

After cleaning up breakfast, someone knocked on the door. Wondering who it was, she opened the door, suddenly hugged to death. Though she couldn't breath for the moment, she can still hear.

"Lili, how are you? da~ze"

She recognized the voice but, she can't properly respond back. Due to the fact that he was still hugging(squeezing) her. She patted his back, so that she was greeting him back. He finally let her go, she fell on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

He looked at her concerned and kneel down next to her.

"You okay? Da~ze" he asked her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

She waved at him, reassuring that it's okay. She knows that's how he acted at the world meetings, he would claim Kiku's chest and is carefree of things. Well, he's like every average teenager. She smiled at him, he helped her up. She thanked him before heading out the door, he followed her.

"Im Yong Soo, why are you following me?" Lili suddenly asked as they got out of the elevator.

He stared at her, a bit annoyed at her question as he took out car keys. If you could calculate this Korean, plus driving equals spattered kimchi. He smiled at her before replying. "Your bro asked me to drop you of to school, he called me. Well Aniki actually."

She stared at him, he took the keys from Yao. Now that is what your going to get from this Korean. Its typical from him, one second he's all cool, the next second he's all my country invented that.

"IM-YONG-SOO! Give me my keys back aru!" screamed an angry Yao as they began to walk to the car.

Yong Soo ran, practically dragged Lili past the car, Yao chased them, while nearby students stared at the scene. some even video taped the scene, others noticed the floating(dragged) figure.

Lili sighed to herself, she just let him have his morning fun. Yong Soo laughed and ran gleefully and increased his speed. Yao huffed and sprinted after them(Yong Soo mostly) while screaming his head off.

"Aiyah! Yong Soo stop running aru!" Yao yelled.

Yong Soo paid no mind to him and continuously ran, well ran through traffic. He stopped for a second and carried Lili bridal style, and ran sprinting. Since Yao was gaining on them, he ran on top of a car and stepped on people heads. Due to the fact that the there was crowds of people during traffic.

Yao followed closely but apologized and stepped on each person's shoulders and heads. Yong Soo stumbled a bit when somebody moved a bit, Yao stepped on them with ease. He was gaining on them, since he mastered the art of balance.

Lili was currently hanging on to Yong Soo, by the way she looks now, she was holding on to her life. Yong Soo stopped sprinting and started to slowly jog. He was trying to catch his breath before he tossed Lili in the air again, and collapsed on the ground. Lili covered her exposed legs with her skirt and landed on Yong Soo. He laughed gleefully by himself and Yao arrived panting.

"Yong Soo, didn't I tell you to stop?" Yao said in between breaths.

"Sorry Aniki, Lili was going to be late for school. Oh and you okay Lili?" Yong Soo said after his laughter subsided.

She stared at the boy, pulled his strained hair. He yelped in pain as the strand of hair matched his face. Yao wiped his forehead and retire his hair. She smiled at Yong Soo innocently as she continuously pulled on the strain of hair.

"Lili?" said a voice, while she stopped what she's doing.

She turned her head towards the voice, her eyes widen at who and where she was currently at. She was at school, shes screwed. Huang Yu Zhang stood in front of her, looking at her questionably. There also stood the three girls snickering at her, other people looked at her too.

"Huang, uh hi?" Lili said uncertainly.

She got up and dusted herself off, leaving Yong Soo looking half dead on the ground. Yao helped the Yong Soo off the ground and snatched the hanging keys on his hanbok. Yao switched his gazed to the boy named Huang.

"Uh, Ni hao, you one of Lili's friends?" he asked the boy.

The boy slightly nodded at him before he spoke. "Of course, by the way."

Huang swung at Yao, and took a step back. He kicked him, kept his leg up and swung it towards his head then at his leg. Yao blocked the first two hits with his hands and blocked the last hit with his leg as well. Huang got closer as he tries to land a hit on him, Yao smirked before doing a back flip to keep a distant.

Lili stared at the mens before her, while everyone including Yong Soo either recorded the fight or watched it with awe. Suddenly Huang stopped his advances and covered his knuckles, bowing his head slightly. Yao returned the gesture and walked towards Lili

He smiled at her apologizing before he whispered in her ear. "Stay close to Yu, your being targeted by people okay?"

She looked at him confused at his words, but nodded. He patted her hair before he pretended to yawn and outstretched his right arm an hands pointing towards a man. The man had his hands in his pockets looking around suspiciously. It was really noticeable towards the three only.

Yong Soo gave Lili a quick hug before leaving along with Yao. She turned towards Huang and proceeded to walk besides him inside the school.

()()()()()

Three days passed since her brother came home. Huang would walk her to and from school, because of what Yao said. But she did enjoy spending her time with him and learned things about him. For instance he could cook(not all males can cook),loves to read.

He's a computer hog, and a gamer. He love sweets and hates American movies. Lili sighed as the teacher rambled on and on. She knew almost everything they taught, it's just that the teachers can't teach properly.

The school bell rang, she walked to her next class. But she was suddenly stopped when the girls stood in her way. Maggie smirked at her before talking." Lili your a whore you know, all those guys you know must be your boyfriends."

"You know, I bet you paid them to be your friends. You damn slut." Alice said after.

"That's what all rumor says now, you know. We can stop the rumor if you join us and meet your friends." said Bella

Lili stared at them, tightening her fist, lucky her phone rang before she could respond. She answered her phone ignoring them.

"Hello?" she said trying to suppress her anger.

"Liechtenstein, how are you?" Vash asked.

"Brother, I'm fine."

"You sure? You sound angry."

"I'm fine, honestly."

The girls huffed at Lili, was she ignoring them on purpose? Lili rolled her eyes and walked away from them. The girls fumed, walked to class since the bell rang again.

"So, brother why did you call again?"

"We are having a meeting today. The Italians and germ are going to pick you up." he said hissing.

Lili stared at her phone before responding. She knew her brother hated the Italians and the germ. Well germ is the shortest word for German since he stated they are a germ.

"Uh, who's driving then?"

"Germ."

"Oh."

"Also bring Yu with you." said Yao who took the phone.

"Why?"

"Just bring him. It's Important for him too."

"Uh ok?" she said confused.

The announcement speaker came on."Lili zwuninglee and Huang Yu Zhang you have an early dismissal. Report outside the school immediately."

"Hey! They pronounced my last name wrong!" Vash yelled from the phone speaker.

Lili giggled before biding him goodbye and closed the phone. She walked to the front entrance and was suddenly hugged by the blue Italian.

"Ve~~ hey Lili, we came here to pick you up."

She nodded at him, before she saw the dark haired boy, other Italian and German. She walked towards the car and was greeted by the german and the Other Italian. The Asian Boy stayed silent, before entering the car after her.

"Hey, Yu! You didn't tell me you go to school here!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Wasn't his name Huang?" Complained Lovino.

"Ve~ Yao texted me, saying that Huang means Yellow in Chinese."

"Doesn't Yao speak Mandarin Chinese?"

"He does, It's that Yu Speaks Cantonese."

"Oh."

Ludwig face palmed himself as he started the car and drove away from the building. The boy's name means yellow in mandarin an Cantonese. Lili felt uncomfortable sitting between Huang and Lovino. Huang kept quiet and stared at the window nearby him. Still, It left Lili wondering why Huang is coming? Is his real name Huang? who is he really?

**A/N : So? The next chapter will tell who he is. Or maybe that's his real name. Review and find out what's going to happen next. So, two more reviews gets a next chapter. :D**

**Liechtenstein/ Lili Zwingli, Switzerland/Vash Zwingli, China/Yao wang, South Korea/ Im Yong Soo, North Italy/ Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/Lovino Vargas, Germany/ Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Aniki : Older Brother**


	4. World Meeting

**A/n: Ano, Today was a depressing day for me. Why? Grandparent Passed today. So yeah, you won't be hearing from me for at least 2 weeks or so anyway. Also, This chapter tells *cough*Partly*cough* of who Huang really is. There is hints in this chapter of who he really is. so yeah.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia. I however own Huang(for now)**

"Yo! How was school?" exclaimed the American. Who spotted the group as they entered the room.

Ludwig face-palmed himself at the obnoxious American. They just arrived and wanted to avoid contact with him. Why? No reason, they just didn't want to hear his voice. Well except for Feliciano who answered.

"Ve~ the building was big with cute girls, the males were scary! But not scary like Germans though."

Ludwig stared at the Italian before proceeding to sit in his seat, the two Italians followed what he did. Leaving only the Germanic and Asian to stand; Yao smiled at them before signaling Huang to sit at the empty seat besides him. Huang nodded before taking a seat, Lili took hers as well.

The meeting finally began, though it was unusually quiet. Maybe due to the fact a new person was sitting at the meeting.(really?) Vash coughed to break the silence, before speaking.

"Well, let's just proceed the meeting. Mr. Zhang, please tell us the current situation."

Huang stood up, stared at everyone before speaking. His voice in a business like, which surprised Lili the most. "My name is Yu Zhang, nickname is Huang. I was recently hired for protection of this nation." He pointed at Lili, took a breath before continuing. "As anyone would know, she's attending school since her previous school was burned down. But that does makes it a high risk of getting her secret exposed."

"How are you sure of that? Our secret has been kept for over the years. Not a single human notice the difference between ourselves and them." Arthur said crossing his arms.

"Well, except our bosses and servants." Antonio concluded.

Huang stared at them before taking out a stack of documents. He carefully read the paper before speaking. "It has been concluded that someone tried to hack into Lili's files. They attempted at least two times, the first is around 3:57 pm on Wednesday. Second time was today at 9:00 am, in the morning."

"...erm what time is it now?" Lavita asked.

"Well, since your in my country, it's 12:43 right now." said Alfred but added. "It was exactly three hours and forty three minutes ago."

Whispers broke out around the table, some even sound frighten at the news. Lovino crossed his arms and stared at Huang coldly before speaking. "Why should we listen to a noodle eating bastardo like you? You could be making this all up."

The asians stared at the brown Italian, mainly Yao looked at him funny. Huang coughed and carefully explained to the Italian. "I'm not saying you should, I was did as I was told. Plus, if they do hack on to her files, they will lock her and experiment on her. Then her nation will collapse, and find all of your files as well."

The Italian averted his eyes and kept quiet. Huang turned his gaze towards the American and slightly nodded at him. Alfred eyes twinkle and spoke. "Well I have a plan in mind, and I will be the-" Huang interrupted him."supporter of the communications, which to focus on which networks and track it down."

Alfred slouched in his seat and silently drank his soda, much to everyone surprise. The American never really was silent, but with Huang managing this meeting. The meeting was awkward, though some was amazed.

"Ano, Alfred-kun are you alright?" Kiku asked concern.

The American waved at him, telling him it's nothing. Arthur crossed his arms and frowned. How did he get him to shut his trap? It took him years trying to and never succeed.

"Uh, what do we do?" Francis asked breaking the silence.

"That's actually what I'm here about. You guys can assign yourselves on what to do." Huang stated.

"Well, since Alfred is on communication, I as well will be too." said a floating bear.

Everyone gasped at the bear, Feliciano hid under the table fearfully. Slowly a figure appeared behind the bear, everyone suddenly became confused.

"Who are you?" everyone asked.

"I'm Canada." the figure said

"Who?" the bear asked.

"Canada."

Everyone sighed, they could go on and on about this. Well, only France knows who Canada was after all. Since he was mixed with French and all. Yong Soo slammed his hands on the table, and then pointed towards Huang.

Huang cleared his throat and spoke once again. "Well, everyone decided right? Alright then this meeting has come to an end."

Everyone collapsed on the table in relief, why? Because they never really agreed to something before. Alfred smiled at Huang and gave him a thumbs up for the success. Huang nodded at him and walked towards Lili.

"Uh, do you know now?" he asked her.

"Well, who hired you first?"

"Yao Gege did."

"Um, why did you accept?"

Huang sighed and combed out his hair. Fixing his weird hair style into a normal one. His hair length reached partly to his shoulders, his bangs were in his face. He softly smiled at her tiredly, smoothed out her hair as well. Everyone stared at the two interested, while Vash huffed.

"Well, you know the girls right? I couldn't let them bully a nation now. Not just because you are a nation though, it's because that they recently expelled five girls from this school." He whispered. "There's also those people who are tracking you down."

She stared at him confused at what he said. She then took his face in her hands, stared at him in the eyes and leaned closer to him. Everyone gasped at the girl's move. Did she fall for him that fast? She then pinched both sides of his cheeks, everyone instantly fell. What were they thinking that she would do something like that.

Huang yelped in pain, but didn't move her hands away. She pulled on his cheeks and let go. Huang rubbed his cheeks and whispered after his cheeks stop aching. "I'm saying that these girls are targeting you as they're next prey. Those previous girls were expelled due to those girls framing them. But with you, they might go beyond the extent on trying to know what's in your records."

"And what of it? To tell you the truth, I really wanted to blow they're brains out. Though it won't be a great scene to see, but it might be worth it. Also, if they do, then I'm not going down without a fight." she whispered back and hissed.

Huang sighed at the girl, and ruffled her hair. "_She wants to kill them now. wow. Does every girl they hate so much they want to kill them? But making Lili angry must of mean they insulted her real bad. Though I wonder what they said?_ "He thought to himself.

**-BAM!-**

Huang was suddenly tackled from behind, and heard a certain yell of "Your breasts belong to me! Da~ze!" he was then groped by the loud Korean. He also notice that Lili moved away from him.

The Asians laughed at poor Huang before helping him. But Yong Soo's grip was hard and refused to let go. Huang's insides were being squeezed to death and was struggling to breath.

Yao yelled at Yong Soo to let go, but he still refuse to. Then all the male nations tried to help poor Huang, though France was snickering and tried to grope some females as well. But ended up lying unconscious on the floor, by an angry Switz.

"Everyone..let..go..any..one..got..a..light?" Huang said in between breaths.

They stared at him, confused at why he needs a light. Ivan took out a lighter, not much to everyones surprise. Huang then tried to reach inside his pockets and took out a little firecracker. He managed to toss it to Ivan and went back struggling.

Ivan stared at the firecracker unsure what to do, but Yao took both objects from him. He glared at Yao and crossed his arms. The Asians (except Yong Soo) smirked at the object, Yao lit the firecracker and tossed it in the air near Huang and Yong Soo. Everyone covered they're ears, waiting for it to burst.

**-BOOM!-**

Yong Soo screamed and immediately let go of Huang. He then ran behind Yao covering his head, while his butt was sticking up. The Asians sweat dropped at the Korean's position, but lucky Francis is still unconscious because he would tap that.

Huang got up and brushed himself off before muttering a "Thank you" to everyone one. The Asians sighed in relief and went to lecture the Korean. Lili mouthed a "are you alright?" towards Huang. He nodded at her before mouthing back "I'm fine, I'm used to his advances." Lili stared at him confused, and was about to ask but she told herself not to.

"So, how was today?" Vash suddenly asked her.

"It was a good day, I guess." she shrugged.

"Ah, well then, ready to go back home?"

"Of course bruder, also am I a germ?" she asked.

"No, your just German not germ. There's a difference between them." he said, his face flushed.

"Oh."

They then left the meeting and drove home. Vash sighed in relief, exhausted and laid down on his bed, relaxing himself. Lili on the other hand changed her clothes and walked to her brother's room. She then softly smiled to herself at the scene. Vash fell asleep and was resting peacefully. It was rare when she saw him like this .

She then slowly grasped his blankets and covered him. She kissed his forehead and saw a smile spread on his lips. Giggling to herself, she slowly walked out the room and shut the door.

-End of chapter-

**A/n: so...what do you think? should i continue on? Reviews gets next chapter. So..yeah... You get a cookie for reading and you might get another cookie for reviewing :D **

**Gege : I think it means Brother or Big brother in Chinese.**


	5. Fighting Buns

**A/N : Your all so lucky I wrote this today. I still want some more reviews on who Huang really is. This is another Chapter that gives hints of who he is. So yeah. Also this chapter starts the next day. so yeah. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia, but I own Huang(For now)**

It was lunchtime, Lili sat on her seat scribbling away on her stack of documents. Why? Because early this morning, her boss faxed some(a lot) of paperwork. Which has to do with the economy and stuff. Since he couldn't do some(all) of the papers, he decided to let her do them. Well Liechtenstein is intelligent and high tech for no reason right?

Huang stared at Lili and continued to munch on his food. Well snack, since he brung pork buns to school and it might be considered as lunch. Lili's stomach growled, ignored it to finish the stack, it growled louder. Her face flushed as it got louder, she snapped out of concentration and looked around. Laying a hand on her stomach to tone it down, but it didn't work and continued to growl.

She laid down her pencil and sighed in frustration. Huang stuffed his face with a bun, tapped on her shoulder. She looked up, only to see Huang offering her a bun. Though he had one in his mouth, She nodded at him and took the bun.

The bun was still surprisingly warm, usually it would get cold by lunchtime. Lili stared at the bun then at Huang. She giggled at him as he stuffs his face with another bun, he tilted his head to the side a bit. He was confused at why she was giggling, but shrugged and ate his bun. Lili bit into her bun and let the moister hit her taste buds, it wasn't hard or too soft. She felt like it was instantly made.

Huang inwardly smiled to himself, Lili was currently enjoying her first pork bun. Ah, it was a blissful day. No worries for a day in school right? Incorrect, due the fact that the three girls were walking towards them. Huang and Lili ignored them and went back to do whatever they previously did.

All three of the girls stared at them, huffed as they didn't acknowledge they're appearance. Maggie reached out to take a bun, but was slapped away by Huang. He stared at them the-hands-off-my-buns with a bun sticking out his mouth. Lili finally looked up to see the girls, sorted out her documents. She looked at them plainly and asked. "Is there anything we can help you with?"

The girls didn't respond, but gave they're middle fingers towards her. Lili huffed and adverted her eyes. She didn't have time for these little girls, their was more important things to worry about than this. The girls smiled and walked away._ "Was that really necessary?" _Lili thought.

Huang on the other hand, turned around at the girls and returned they're guestur. Yes, returning the middle finger back. They gasped at him then turn away pissed, he smirked. Lili stared at him before gathering up her documents.

**-Riiiinnngggg!-**

The school bell rang, everyone around them threw away they're trash. Huang placed the remaining buns inside a plastic bag and waited for Lili. She nodded at him before walking out the lunchroom.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Holy crap!" shouted the American.

"You got something, Alfred?" Matthew asked.

"Fuck yeah! Someone is tracking it now!" replied the American. "Shit! They're about to break the fourth wall. Matt, get the network location while the hero tries to protect the files."

"Alright, I'll call Huang now. He needs to know."

**-Back at school-**

"So, does everyone now know how to draw a circle?" the teacher asked.

The teacher earned nods from the class, went back to whatever he was teaching. Lili scribbled away on her last document until the teacher interrupted her_." What does this teacher want?" _She thought.

The teacher smirked at her and whispered in her ear. "Stay after class, I got something i need to discuss with you. It's important."

Lili nodded at the teacher confused. Why does the teacher needs to speak to her in private for? Is this going to be one of those confections are something? The teacher proceeded back to teaching the class, talked about drawing squares next.

**-Riiiiinnnngggg-**

The school bell rang once again, but since it was her last class of the day, she waited patiently for everyone to leave. Once everyone left, her teacher asked her a question. "Lili Zwingli, do you know that your files are well protected right?"

She looked at him confused but nodded anyway. The teacher walked towards her and Lili walked backwards to keep some distance. He kept on walking closer and closer to her, she stopped when she hit some hard. It was the wall and she was cornered by the teacher. The teacher gripped her arms and pinned it above her head.

He whispered in her ear before he licked neck. "I want to know, how your that important. Your files must be really important, that it has security on it. It was really hard to hack into them and I failed but, I want you to tell me, who you are. If you can't tell me than i won't let you go, I might rape you if I feel like it."

Huang on the other hand was in another classroom reading the atmosphere peacefully. He smirked to himself as he remembered what he did during lunch. _"Ah, they're faces were funny." _He thought to himself.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and answered with a soft hello.

"Huang, it's Matthew, we located the network."

"Ah, which network?"

"Your school network."

"Are you sure?" Huang asked uncertain.

"We are sure Yu, I advise you to be at Lili's side now. The person who tried to hack into her files failed and we are guessing it might be one of the staffs." said Kiku who took the phone."Also, she isn't answering her phone. Please look for her, we all know you wouldn't let a fly touch her."

Huang instantly hung up and ran to Lili's classes. He checked her first class and second class, after that she had P.E but he doubt she was there. Passing through the hallways with a panicking expression on his face, he skipped some of her other classes. But since it was the end of the day, she would have art last. He stopped and shifted towards the art room, which was surprisingly closed. Usually the art room was opened because some students like to stay after school to take lessons. He stopped and walked to the door and leaned his ear onto to door. Trying to hear if anything or anyone is in there.

"Go to hell, I'm not telling you anything." a voice hissed. It sounded like Lili's but then he heard a loud thud.

"Oh? I like girls who are feisty. Just calm down and tell me who you are." another voice said.

Another thud was heard and moving desks. He heard the girl hissed at the other person, then loud noises where heard until it became quiet for a bit.

"I'm not telling you anything, I rather die than tell you anything." the girl spoke again, but her voice was wavering.

"Alright, die!" the man shouted.

Huang instantly kicked the door down, sending it to the man. He looked around only to see Lili on the ground bleeding, her bra exposed but with scratch and bruise marks. The man who was now shown as the art teacher, looked at Huang angrily and swung his fist at him.

He blocked the punch and send a kick towards the teacher's side. The mans staggered backwards at the kick and punched Huang in the stomach. Huang didn't block the punch, but rather received it and took the opportunity to knee him in the stomach. He also took a step backwards if the teacher recovered. Huang then round house kicked the teacher on the side of the head, left the him unconscious.

Lili slowly lifted herself off the ground and used a nearby desk to support her. She stared at Huang's back before she slowly walked behind him, clutching her right arm. Huang turned around and laid a hand on her shoulder. She winced at the sudden touch, he withdrew his hand. He unbuttoned his shirt and handed it towards her, she blushed and took the shirt. She never took notice, that he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt.

Once the shirt was on, he grabbed her backpack, sling it across his shoulder. He then carried Lili bridal style, she subconsciously wrapped her left arm around his neck. Lili sighed at what happened and laid her head on his chest.

Huang looked at Lili for a second before proceeding out the classroom. He frowned at himself for just listening to what happened, but the scratches and bruises would do something to her land. The scratches wasn't all that good looking either.

He softly sighed and proceed on walking. People looked at the two with different kind of face expression. But three certain girls huffed at the sight of them and talked amongst themselves. Lili looked up at him, he caught her gaze and asked her.

"What?"

She stared at him before settling a peck on his cheeks. He looked at her surprised at the sudden move but just hide his blush under his cold exterior.

Once they reached her apartment building, he put her down. On her feet, she nodded at him, gave another peck on his cheek and softly thanked him. He nodded and turned around to exit out the building.

Lili rode the elevator and unlocked the door. Once inside, her brother looked at her worriedly and tried to ask what happen. Lili looked at her brother tiredly before collapsing into a pit of darkness.

-End of chapter-

**A/N : So, who is Huang? Also, I pleased at some of the reviews trying to find out who he is. If your just a by pass reader, you get a cookie. If you review, you get another one. Now Please Review so I can continue this! :D**


	6. Suspension

**A/N : Uh, This might be a short chapter but hey, I need alot of brain power and rest to keep this up. So,Yeah. **

**Disclaimer : I Do now own Hetalia But I do Own Huang(For now)**

Lili slowly opened her eyes and softly groaned. Soft voices were heard around her, sounds of food munching. She closed her eyes once again but did not fall asleep. She laid there, listening to the heated conversation and guessed between her brother and Huang.

"I was correct about this. Why should I depend on an Asian to protect my sister." Vash hissed. "if you got there sooner then this wouldn't happen."

"I apologize for this." Huang responded emotionless. "And you should watch your words."

"Why should I? You screwed up!"

"At least she wasn't killed."

"She collapsed in front of me!"

Suddenly Huang grabbed Vash by his collar and slowly spoke to him. "She isn't dead Vash, right now, she's recovering okay? I care about your sister."

Vash wasn't amused by the Huang and responded back harshly. "If you really care about her, then admit who you really are. Do not think that She didn't notice your idiotic disguise ."

Huang stared at him, eased his grip. Softly sighing, he released his grip and backed away. He can't start anything with him, not ever. Vash rearranged his clothing before staring at Huang down, which he was failing. Then he took out his gun and aimed it at Huang's forehead, trying to test his patients. Huang however kept on staring at him, until a creak was heard across the room.

There stood Lili, eyes widening at the sight of them, but mostly at the drawn firearm. Vash slowly withdraw the gun and turned to his sister, his eyes slightly angered and worried. Huang however stared at one direction, he didn't need to face Lili since he can feel her presence. His head was laid low as if he did something wrong, was scolded like a child.

Lili slowly walked towards the two, while clutching her unwrapped right arm. Her eyes slightly closed due to the drowsiness. Vash went to help her, supported her to a nearby chair. Once seated, he looked at her in relief.

**-Ring-**

Huang's phone rang, he answered it without a word. He closed his eyes and listened for a minute before hanging up. Opening his eyes, he spoke to both of them, but barely above a whisper. "I have in house suspension due to breaking down the door."

Lili looked at Huang confused at his words. She spoke, but her voice still groggily from sleep. "Why? You did nothing wrong. All you did was rescued me from being dead by that crazy teacher."

"They said it was unnecessary because the door was unlock. Maybe I should of checked, wait I did checked it." Huang said unsure. "I know that once the door is closed, the door lock is always on. That's why."

"Then what about the teacher? I can find it that he said something to make you look bad." Vash spoke and crossed his arms. "Since you assaulted a teacher they might of side with him. Stupid Americans siding with teachers all the time."

"But how many days for your in house suspension?" Lili asked." I heard that the teachers can give you a month off."

"Three days in the least, since one of the teachers saw me carry you out the building." Huang responded. "I know it would take them two days to repair the door."

"This seems suspicious, I'm saying that for three days, Lili will be left unguarded." Vash frowned.

"Don't worry, I have a plan in mind." Huang concluded.

Both blonds stared at the Cantonese confused. But merrily shrugged it off since, they couldn't think of anything. The Cantonese bowed at them before leaving. They had to trust him now, since he couldn't slack off anymore. Well, was he really slacking off to begin with?

Lili slowly found herself falling asleep after Huang left, Vash guided her back to her room. Once on the bed, Vash settled himself besides her, though it may seem inappropriate if anyone saw them. But now isn't the time to think, since both of them are under the covers. He also found himself falling asleep. Lili muttered a 'goodnight' before drifting to sleep.

()()()

Lili sat in her class waiting patiently for the new art teacher to arrive. Apparently the current teacher had to be suspended(fired) and they were having a substitute teacher. From what rumors are saying that the was Italian. Lili guessed that it has to be an Italian American, but she was dead wrong when the teacher ran through the door.

"Ve~ hello class! I'm Mr. Vargas and I'll be your teacher for the next two days!"

Lili stared at the Italian before laying her head down. Feliciano smiled at Lili gleefully before teaching the class about portfolios. After for about five minutes, it seems like the door was being worked on and Feliciano is teaching the class surprisingly well. Lili continued to lay her head down, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lifting her head up, only to see the Italian softly smiling at her before whispering into her ear. "Ve~ Lili, look at the person who's fixing the door."

She frowned at the Italian before turning to the direction of the door. She stared, then stared at the person fixing the door, until the person finally looked at her direction. It was Ludwig and the important thing she couldn't stop staring at is his mustache. _"He had a mustache, what the heck?" _She thought. The blond haired man nodded at her before turning back to fix the door.

Lili sat there for about twenty five minutes, staring into space. Why? Because she saw Ludwig with a moostache. Yes, it's moostache not mustache. _"Looks like Lovino's nightmare came true but, to the fact the looked good with a mustache." _Lili thought and giggled.

**-Rrrriiinnngggg!-**

The school bell rang, everyone thanked Feliciano for teaching something new. _"Was that really something new?" _Ludwig thought to himself.

Feliciano gleefully smiled at them before instantly tackling Lili. She sighed at how he acted now, smiled to herself. Ludwig wiped a sweat off his forehead as the door was finally fixed. He tested the door by opening it and closing it. He smiled to himself at his achievement and turned to them. He nodded at them and walked out the classroom. It was a message of follow me and we will walk you home. They understood and followed him as well.

Once outside the school, they instantly spotted a black shirted male. He was clutching his side and limping towards them, but once he got closer, they gasped at the sight of him.

The male collapsed as he was centimeters from them. Ludwig instantly caught the male before positioning him over his shoulders. Lili looked at the male before confirming who it was and her mouth went dry. She winced at the sight of his bruises and bloodied marks, Feliciano frowned. He hated seeing his friends injured, he couldn't stand it.

Then they ran, Ludwig dialed Yao's number as they turned the corner. Lili clenched her fist and continuously ran to the destination. But she couldn't see him like this and slowly muttered. "Huang, how did this happen?"

-End of chapter-

**A/N : So, What do you think happened to him? Review to find out how. Also, I have to admit that Germany with a Mustache is pretty creepy to me. To by pass readers, You get a Muffin. to Reviewers you get another muffin with your favorite flavor.**


	7. Truth

**A/N : Hey guys, I lost a friend today. Do you guys mind if you can give me hugs? well from the internet. So Yeah. Um, somewhere in the story I changed Huang's name into his real name so, Yeah. **

They arrived at Alfred's house and knocked frantically on the door. Practically busting the door open and letting themselves in. Ludwig settled Huang on a nearby couch, while Feliciano tore his handmade white flags and wrapped them around Huang's injuries. Lili stared at the door way, looking at the non moving door. They just broke into a house, mainly Alfred's house. A shout was heard near the door way and Lili drew her firearm, pointed towards the door way.

Lili instantly lowered her gun as she saw who it was. Alfred who looked slightly scared, had his hands up, pants on the ground and showing his red spongebob boxers. Ludwig faced-palmed himself at the sight of the boxers and went to fix the damaged door. Feliciano smiled at Alfred before pulling his own pants down, showing off his white boxers. Lili covered her eyes as they posed in they're boxers and had a boxer fight.

Ludwig screamed at them, telling them to pull they're damn pants up. But they ended up pulling Ludwig's pants down, revealing blue boxers. Ludwig instantly tried to pull his pants up but Alfred accidentally ripped the pants. Alfred scratched the back of his head and ran out the room, dragging Feliciano with him.

Ludwig turned to Lili and spoke before chasing the two nations.

"I apologized for making you see us like this. Mainly Alfred though, I'll give them punishment for this to happen."

She uncovered her eyes and withdraw the firearm. She crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Really, running out the room and being chased in boxers that represent the U.S. Flag?" she muttered to herself.

Lili suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders. She panicked but relaxed when the person spoke.

"It takes more than that to bring a territory down."

She turned around and faced Huang. His forehead, neck, arms covered in bandages and stared at her emotionless. He pulled her into his chest and softly sighed into her hair. She flushed red and comfortable laid her head against his chest.

"Hey, the plan worked. And your safe for now." He whispered.

She slowly wounded her arms around his waist. Raised her head to look at him and spoke.

"So, you getting hurt is part of the plan? Sounds like an idiot planned this."

"Haha very funny and no, I didn't plan on getting hurt. I got rounded up or, jumped when I left school early."

"So wait, you left school early and you got jumped?"

"Yes, I did and I left school because it was boring in the suspension room. Also, I'm presuming that those people and the teacher are in contact."

"Seems like I was correct about this and I have a question, I'm very curious about it."

"If your wondering who I am, then I'll tell you the truth. Only on one condition though."

"And what is that?" she asked curious.

"Be my fake girlfriend." He proposed.

Lili stared at the Cantonese boy with wide-eyes. He stared down at the girl still emotionless as ever.

"I'm not saying I want to, we just need to because, when ever we were separated one of us get hurt." He stated. "It's also a way for us to fool them."

She frowned and began to think about what he said._ "It's true that if we stay closer, their is a less chance they would attack us both. But somehow I know they will attack us both, when our guard is down." _She thought to herself.

Huang waited patiently for the girl's response. Though he didn't mentioned that, it would also make the girls jealous in school. But he'll let the girl catch on, since all this is happening.

"Alright, I agree to your condition."

He slightly nodded at her response and then leaned down her ear.

"I am-" he was interrupted by a loud familiar shout.

"Yu! Yao here for you aru!"

Huang mentally sweat dropped at his older brothers frantic expression and shout. Though he couldn't blame him since, he after all was taken away by Arthur. Yao cares for little brother even though, he couldn't understand what Huang was saying when he was reclaimed again. But now since the nations are getting better, Huang began to speak of more American-English than British-English.

Yao arrived at the door way, drenched in wet clothes. Slowly catching his breath and leaning against the door frame, he rambled on. "Aiyah! Yu, why couldn't you stay out of trouble now. Really aru?"

Huang ignored his brother and whispered in her ear before being interrupted. "My real name is Xiang Yu Wang, I used to be under British rule-" He was interrupted again but, by the three now standing at the door way. They gasped at the sight of the two in they're position.

"When did ya'll get hitched, yo?" asked the American, speaking in his slang words.

The Italian, German and Chinese glared at the American. Basically tell him to translate it in proper English. Though, Alfred was focused on the Germanic and the Cantonese.

"I'll tell you, if you got some bread."Xiang spoke back in slang as well.

"Naws man, I got bread but paying ain't worth it. How bout a mickeydees card?"

"Mickeydees ain't worth it either, plus I was gonna ask yah for a yank."

"Aight, a yank it is." Alfred concluded and hand the dollar.

The Germans, Italian and Chinese stared at the two confused. _"What's with the American an they're improper English nowadays, and what is a yank?" _they all thought.

Xiang took the dollar, released Lili and handed the dollar to Yao. Which he took and slid in his sleeve. Now that's how you get America to play China back, just speak slang and their you go. Xiang settled down the couch before stating out loud. "I am the Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China, also known as Hong Kong."

Everyone excluding Yao stared at Xiang with wide eyes when they heard the sudden statement. Yao crossed his arms and shook his head. _"Could they not tell it was Yu, from his hardly disguise? Really, I'm working with idiots aru." _he thought to himself.

-End Of chapter-

**A/N : Hey, For everyone who guessed Huang was Hong Kong, I'll Give you guys Cookies or Muffin. Either one works for me. So yeah, Huang or now called Xiang is HK is This. Also, Should i Keep Huang or Just call him Xiang now?**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia at all. **

**Yank : Dollar.**

**Bread : Stacks of money.**

**Mickeydees : McDonalds. XD**


	8. Badass Lili Zwingli

**A/N : Hey guys, Thanks for re-reviewing! and I know I was suppose to update a week ago and stuff, but I didn't have any Inspiration to write. Also, Next week is spring break for me and I'm sick so I might Update faster Ok? And, I'm suppose to wear my England wig today in school because I bet between my teacher. The bet is, I have the wig on in school all day then I either get a bottle of coke or a Yank. Also, to New Readers, I'm changing Huang's name into his real name because I feel somewhat better writing his real name.  
**

**Xiang Yu Wang(real name) = Huang Yu Zhang (Undercover name)  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not Own Hetalia at all. I Don't Own Shinee's song either.  
**

A week had pass after Xiang told the truth. He frowned at how two days ago, Vash tried to shoot him down at the news. Yes, then 'I'm going to date your sister' thing. Though, when Lili explained the situation and it's a fake relationship, he seemed to calmed down. Really, does he seem like the Type to do something to her? Mainly, was Vash jealous or not, but it didn't bothered him one bit.

Xiang sighed, he can't be daydreaming in school. The school is slow and on budget at the same time but, at least they're giving everyone free education. Although, the school does need a paint job and a lot more shop classes. He tapped on his desk bored, waiting for time to fly by faster. Smirking to himself as today, Lili and himself walked hand in hand early in the morning.

While they were walking, Lili seemed off today. He was puzzled at the change of atmosphere around them. It seemed like, if you just piss off Lili today, she will literally kill you. Around them, the girls and guys gasped as they reached the school building. Some even sent glares at the two, though both didn't seem to notice.

**-Riiiinnnngggg!-**

The bell rang, knocking Xiang out of his thoughts. He regain his composure, surprised at the sudden noise. Slinging the bag around his shoulders, he walked out the room and to lunch. Taking out his iPod, scrolled it to Lucifer by Shinee and played the song on blast. He blamed Yong Soo for making him addicted to the song, since he kept on playing it everyday.

Once he reached the lunch doors, he saw a group swarm around Lili and three other girls. Lowering down the volume, he heard chants of "Fight! Fight!" Xiang crossed his arms and observed the so called fight. "If the fight breaks off into a real fight, then there is a chance that I will have to step in, but I doubt anyone of the girls will start swinging." He thought.

He was wrong, Alice slapped Lili across the face. Lili glared at the girl before punching her on the cheek. She huffed at the girl, but Bella suddenly slapped her and Maggie held Lili arms from behind. Xiang clenched his fist before trying to get into the circle. Suddenly he felt and arm wrapped around his neck from behind, pulled him away.

His reflexes kicked in and he stepped back, bend his knees, elbowed the person in the chest hard twice and flipped him. He then fixed his now wrinkled clothes and shoved his way through the crowd. Lili however glared at the girls, they were practically cheating, since it's suppose to be a One on one brawl. She huffed at them and earned another slap from Bella. Her cheeks grew red from the impacts, she grew angrier by every hit.

Lili then stomped on Maggie's foot, which made the girl released her hold and clutch her foot. She upper-cut the girl, causing her to lose her balance and fell backwards. Bella tried to get a grip on Lili's hair but, she was instantly bitch slapped by her. She touched the side of her cheek and launched herself at Lili. Alice went to Maggie's side, helping her up and watched the scene.

Lili's grew angrier at every second and smirked as Bella tried land a punch on her. She dodge every punch and quickly punched Bella on the jaw and stomach. Bella clutched her stomach and tried to regain her breaths, basically Lili knocked the wind out of her. Alice stared at Lili with wide eyes, she flinched when she saw her fierce eyes, glaring at her like a piece of meat. Xiang finally got into the circle as everyone's cheers died down.

He stared at the scene before him, emotionless as he saw her. Glancing to the side, he sees each of the girls scared. They didn't show that they were but they're eyes tell him that they are. He mentally smiled to himself, impressed at how she put them at they're place. Xiang walked towards Lili, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the lunchroom.

After for about five minutes of walking in the hallway, they stopped at an opened classroom door. Xiang pulled her into the classroom as he entered as well. He settled down on the teacher's chair and pulled her on his lap. She squeaked at the sudden action of the boy and just leaned back on him comfortably.

"Hey, what happened out there?" he asked.

Lili stayed silent before turning around to face her boyfriend directly. She frowned and poked his cheek, his face reaction didn't change. She repeatedly poked him until he got annoyed. Though he didn't show that he was annoyed, he grabbed her hand to stop the poking. He leaned close to her face and stared into her green eyes. Her face grew red at the sudden closeness and poked his cheek with her other hand.

His face expression didn't change and grabbed her other hand as well. Lili flinched as she felt his hands forced her to lean closer to him, they're foreheads touching. He spoke to her in his usual emotionless voice with a hint of seriousness. "Keep on poking me and you will receive punishment."

She gulped and nodded at him. Xiang didn't let Lili go and asked her again. "What happen in the lunchroom?"

"They called me names and literally slapped me first." she admitted.

"So, your saying they started this first?"

"I'm saying that they did! Can't you get that in your little tiny brain?"

"Hey, watch your tongue. And what's got into you today?" He countered. "Your starting to act like Mei when she tried to 'kill' Kiku from one week of every month."

"Oh wow, what was the cause of Mei trying to 'kill' Kiku?"

"I have no idea, it's that when she sees him in her vision she would chase him down like an animal and uh, let's say it became sexual after that." He awkwardly said.

"Wow, that's all I had to say." she said, trying to get the image out her head.

"Yes, it's hard to get the image out your head. Also, I think it's called Pmsing that your having right now, Mei told me that you females had to go through this one week of every month." Xiang remembered and released Lili's wrists.

"Yes. It's Pmsing for sure, never thought that you would understand it, like we females do." she said, rubbing her wrists and got off his lap.

"I don't." He said following her.

"Well good and we got to go to class now. The bell just rang and we didn't hear it." she departed to her class after that response.

Xiang slightly nodded at her last response before going class himself. He then began to wonder, why wasn't there any security to stop the fight? Where were they at? He became suspicious of the school now.

_"The school is slow and so are the teachers. There are little to no security at the school and the teachers ignore that there was a fight. But when I kicked the door down they gave me suspension. Something tells me that something bad might happen in soon. Something really bad." _Xiang thought to himself as he ignored the teacher's lecture about variables.

-End of Chapter-

**A/N : Hey, Sorry for a short chapter. I can't make any promises that it would be out a day after this. Also, Today is my culture's new year! Happy Cambo, Thailand, Laos New year everyone! Although, it's suppose until I think the 18 or so. Please Review to get another chapter! And, thank you all for Hugs!  
**

**Taiwan/ Mei Wang. Japan/ Kiku Honda. (It's for all the people who Didn't know they're Human names and Nation names)  
**


	9. Boba Tea Can Cure Anything

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. It's just that, I'm kind of feel alone and lost now. But, I have thought about it since this passed week and, If I have at least four to three more reviews, I will (try) to update faster. Your reviews Honestly make me feel alive and Happy. So, Please review.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.**

Xiang stared at his girlfriend tiredly, trying to find out what she was doing. She was practically ignoring him since, she fought the girls a month ago. Yep, a month passed by but, he barely made it through. Why? Due to the fact that he had a truck load of documents and was working on another plan. Xiang didn't get enough sleep for the past month. He softly sighed as he turned his attention towards the World Conference.

Currently, They were in another meeting to verify that nobody hacked into her files. Yao looked at his brother concerned, he blamed himself for slacking off on the documents, which Xiang worked on was actually his. Although, he keeps on using the same excuse, the "I'm getting old" thing.

Xiang rubbed his eyes, clearly he has bags under his eyes, although it's really noticeable to others. Everyone felt bad for the young man, but they never did know about the My-Gf-is-Ignoring- me- Thing. Heck, Everyone didn't know about them dating at all. He laid his head on the table, then on his arms for comfort. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep instantly as everyone began to do they're own thing.

**-Couple hours later-**

Xiang instantly woke up to a loud shout. He silently grumbled as the owner of the voice got even louder. Next thing you know, He felt himself falling for some reason. Opening his eyes, his face met with the floor and he stayed like that for who knows how long. Everyone began to gather around the Cantonese boy and stared at the American. Apparently, Alfred was high on hamburgers and somehow he managed to break the table, when Arthur said something about having beef with Ivan.

"Hey man, Xi- Huang loves the floor." Said the High American.

"Why you say that? da." Ivan asked confused.

"Cause, the floor need some love. Right Floor?"

Everyone stared at the American, does he really think the floor could talk back? Alfred smiled gleefully before collapsing. Everyone stared at each other, shrugged they're shoulders and concluded that the conference has ended. Nobody bothered to ask who or what made Alfred High, but they concluded that it's Arthur's Fault. Don't ask, Reason was he raised Alfred and so whatever happens to Alfred Automatically becomes Arthur's fault.

Xiang felt himself being lifted off the ground and leaning onto something. He opened his eyes once again and finds himself being carried by the Swiss. He softly sighed as whenever he closes his eyes, something has to happen. Abandoning the hope to rest, He asked the Swiss where were they going.

"To the mall, I however won't be going. You are to go." The Swiss answered.

Xiang was going to ask why, but Vash gave him the Don't-ask-or-I-will-drop-you- stare. He didn't flinch at the stare and didn't bother asking because he was too damn tired. Letting himself be carried, he tried to think about something. Too tired to think, he let himself fall back asleep. Vash softly heard Xiang's breathing slowed, he assumed that he fell back asleep again.

Although, he told Xiang not to ask why he was being dragged to the mall. It's because Mei and Lili wanted to get this drink called Boba Tea. And, Vash didn't want to leave her alone with Mei alone, which the chance of Lili getting kidnapped. He didn't care what would happen to Mei but, somehow he has a feeling that if anything happens to Mei as well, then you get Asians on your ass. He shivered at the sight of the Far East Family chasing someone with Sharp pointy Objects. Let alone, combs are now even used as a weapon to them._ "Damn, Asians are scary" _He thought to himself.

()()()

Xiang stared at his girlfriend, concluding that she never had Boba Tea before. Lili poked the pearl with her straw, trying to find out what that is. He leaned on his hand, trying to keep his head up. Lili pushed the drink towards him, tilting her head towards the side, telling him to try it. He obliged and chewed on a pearl.

"How was it?" She asked.

"It's alright, I already tasted these before." He answered back.

"Really?"

"Yes, by the way you picked my favorite flavor. Thai Tea."

She smiled at his response and tries to get the drink back. He smirked as whenever she had a chance to get the drink, he pulls his hand back and takes a sip. She repeated her actions and he did the same. Getting slightly annoyed at his amusement, she gave him the puppy dog eyes. He didn't seem to be fazed by her eyes, nor did he fall for her trap. She huffed at him and turned her head to the side but, his stoic expression didn't change.

Xiang enjoyed teasing her for a bit, since she looked adorable. Not just that though, she still looked cute kicking ass as well. But, he wouldn't admit out loud. Now done with his teasing, he settled the drink in front of her, but she didn't bother getting it. He smirked at her angry face and took another sip. Having a plan in mind, He turned her head to face him, lifted her chin and crashed his mouth with hers.

Lili stared at the Cantonese boy with wide eyes. Was this really happening to her? Did he just made a move? Alot of questions were being asked inside her head but, was interrupted when she felt liquid shift into her mouth. _"The flavor, it tasted like Boba Tea" _she thought. Xiang pulled back when he thought she's "done tasting him". A smirk spread on his lips as Lili was still puzzled and dazzled.

_**"So, It seems like Boba Tea can cure anything huh?"**_

Xiang turned his head towards the voice, while Lili snapped back to reality. There stood a red faced Japanese man and a smirking Taiwanese woman. Both with cameras out, which means, Well you get the picture. Mei grinned at the two before asking them.

"Alright, I want an explanation on how you two got together. Also, I sent the picture to everyone, Including Vash."

"Wait, Did you guys take the picture of us kissing?" Lili Interrupted.

Mei and Kiku nodded at her, Lili looked away embarrassed. Xiang glared at his two older siblings, not bothering to explain that she was stubborn enough to make him feed her the drink. Although, he didn't regret doing that at all. Yep, Not at all. They're officially screwed.

-End of Chapter-

**A/N : Sorry, Short chapter. Anyway, I'm going to try to update faster. Please review, so I can Be in Paradise for a while. Lol. Also, what flavor Boba Tea do you guys like? If you review, you get Boba Tea :D So, four or five reviews plz?**


	10. Kidnapped

**A/N : Alright! Lets get on with the Chapter! Sorry for late update. Also, I'm Introducing my OC Cambodia :D. He's going to appear in some chapters and Thailand will too. Disclaimer : I Do not own Hetalia at all. Only Cambodia :D**

Lili frowned as she walked out the Principle's office. Rolling her eyes as the three girls were in her sight smirking at her. Feeling the urge to wipe the smirk off they're faces, she gripped the end of her skirt to calm down. Grinding her teeth, she slowly walked away from them. Apparently, She was sent to the principle's office and currently suspended.

First Xiang and now her? The school is messed up big time or it's time to paint the school pink. Although, she knows that the principle would side with his daughter's side of the story. Americans can be very foolish when it comes to work and parenting. Always siding with they're children and all.

Walking through the hallways aimlessly became a habit for her, since she was ignoring Xiang the past month. So basicly, she was skipping class because of her stress level rising. Nothing would hep her relax for the past month either. Adding the Picture incident too, yet it was her first kiss. Nobody would forget they're first kiss right? even when it's on a photo, which can be kept as evidence(Blackmail).

Lili crossed her arms as she now realized that Xiang didn't come to school today. Shurgging her shoulders, thinking that it must be the lack of sleep he has been hiding. Maybe, it's because of the kiss Incident that made Vash into an Angry Bear. No really, he would sleep in her room using that excuse of 'He might sneak into your room'. Although, she didn't get her say in the side of the story because he would ignore her when she tried to explain.

Now that her relationship with her brother is wavering. Lili brought her face into her hands and sighed heavily as her shoulders tensed. Feeling the weight of her shoulders, she wished that she would go away from it all. The announcement speaker suddenly came on.

_**"Lili Zwingli you have an early dismissal, please report outside the school Immediately."**_

Snapping out of thought, she became confused and walked out the school. _"I wonder why I have an early dismissal? Usually Bruder would call me when I am about too." _Lili thought to herself. Reaching towards her destination, She spots a elephant in front of the school. Yep, An Elephant. Nothing is wrong with an Elephant picking a girl up. Okay, it's definetly wrong.

Wondering why there is an Elephant here, She spotted two males ontop of it. One of the males looked like Roderich but, more of a laid type. The other male had a short ponytail with a mixture of brown and wearing a military uniform that had an arm band attached to his arm. Much like Yao's Uniform except the arm band's symbol as a Temple or some sort. The two seemed to be arguing but, it seems like the male who looked like Roderich teasing the now irritated other male.

"Bat Moat ah, chkai shkoot*" said the Pony-tailed male.

"Hey, at least Vietnam loves me better." The other male teased.

"Som sngat!*"

"Alright, you win just stop speaking Khmer okay?"

"Awt tay*"

The look alike Roderich glared at the male before turning his attention towards the confused Germanic. He waved at Lili before telling the Elephant to bring her up there. The Elephant made a noise before laying down for her to get on. Getting having slight trouble on getting on, the pony-tailed male helped her on before the other male tapped the elephant twice and got on it's legs.

Once up on it's legs, Lili stared at her surroundings before turning to the two males. The Roderich look alike smiled at her before introducing himself and the other.

"I'm Ekarach and he's Daniel." He pointed to the other. "It's nice to meet you Lili."

"What was Daniel Speaking before?" She asked and nodded.

"Oh, I was Speaking Cambodian. My native language." Daniel answered.

"How about you?" She pointed towards Ekarach. "You seem to understand what he's saying."

"I speak Thai, as in Thailand. It's that I adapted some words in his country so, I know some."

The conversation ended as the elephant started moving. Looking around her surroundings, she sees people looked at them weirdly at how, an Elephant in now transportation in America. Now Lili wondered just how the hell can they get away with riding on an elephant. Well Mainly, how did they get it in the streets. Would Ludwig stop them and ask for a License to ride the elephant? She hoped that he had a License for it. Wait, Do you even need License to own an elephant?

Lili was lost in thoughts as Ekarach was smiling gleefully at her. Daniel on the other hand kept his head forward while guideing the Elephant towards they're destination. Ekarach poked her shoulder before pointing to a familiar haired boy. Looking both ways on trying to get off the elephant, she tapped Daniel indicating that she wanted to get off. He didn't turn to look at her, but gave her a slight nod and tapped the Elephant twice.

Once on the ground, she ran towards the familiar figure, until two men dressed in black stood in her way. She frowned and tried to walk around them, but they caught her arm. Covered her nose with a cloth that was dipped in a drug. She tried to get out of they're grasp but, the drug took affect on her as she continued to struggle. It only took them a couple of minutes before she was knocked out.

Daniel and Ekarach hopped of the Elephant to rescue her, but one of the men used a smoke bomb and dragged Lili away. Both of them looked around aimlessly in the cloud of smoke, hoping to at least spot them. Coughing as they breathed in the smoke. Daniel muttered to himself before glaring at Ekarach and Proceeding to run in one direction. Ekarach ran in another direction hoping that he would find them before contacting Xiang. He looked around for ten minutes before he phoned Xiang.

It only took a couple of minutes before he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yu! It's Lili S-She-" Ekarach said clearly exhailing heavily.

"What about Lili? Is she Okay?" Xiang said with concern.

"She's Kidnapped!"

"Wha-How!"

"Lili got off Toto as she saw you down the street."

"...I'm here at home on the couch, How can I be down the street?"

"But, It really looked like you from far away!"

"It must be a person posing as me! Can you see I'm HERE!" Xiang shouted Angrily.

"I can't see you, I only can hear you. You know it's a phone not a webcam."

"You know what I mean!"

"Call Emergency Conference?"

"Yes! Immediatly!"

Xiang Hung up the phone. He gripped the phone before grabbing his coat and walked out the door. He couldn't believe it happened. He shouldn't of let it happen but, he gave them the advantage and now they'll hurt her. No, he won't let them do anything to her. Nobody would get away with hurting her. He knows damn well that Vash won't either. Nobody can hurt HIS Lili, Yes his. And he's damn well determine to get her back.

-End of chapter-

**A/N : So? This isn't long either and Yeah, it's rushed. Okay, What will happen to Lili next? Who is behind all of this? I also Translated the words Daniel said in Cambodian. They might not be right because I fail at trying to write out how to say. I basicly fail at writing my own language in english and Cambo. Ha. Please review :D**

**Bat Moat ah, chkai shkoot : Shut up you stupid dog! **

**Som sngat : Be Quiet!**

**Awt tay : No way or No.**

**Cambodia = Daniel ****Meas, Thailand = Ekarach (Need last name)**


	11. Planning

Xiang stared around the room for the emergency meeting. He felt his anger grew as a lot of members didn't show up at all. They told him that it's his fault and they have no business in helping another nation. Wells, that wasn't going according to the plan, just how selfish and busy are these nations anyway?

His eyes scanned the room once more before he started the meeting. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Mathew, Vash, Yao, Kiku, Mei, Yong Soo, Daniel, Roderich, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan and Elizabeta were present at the meeting. Xiang raised his eyebrow at this but nodded off to ask they're reasons later on.

"Is everyone here, I mean is everyone here who cares for another country in trouble?"

They all nodded they're heads, seems like they have a good excuse to help._ Well, I can't keep them waiting right? _He thought to himself. "Alright then does anyone have a plan in mind?"

Everyone stared at him dumfounded at his question. Wasn't he suppose to have a plan ready for this to happen? Xiang shrugged at the sight of them and they're sudden silence. Maybe they were planning?

Alfred suddenly shot his hand up, waving eagerly to be picked on. "Pick me! I have a plan!"

Xiang raised his eyebrow and asked, "Anyone besides Alfred?" Everyone shook they're heads, He sighed before letting the American speak.

"Okay, We bust in the building dress up like super heros like a boss and rescue her like a boss!" Everyone stared at the American, basically thinking the same thing.

_"Idiot._" They all thought.

"Like a boss?" Arthur Questioned. "What does that even mean?"

"Yeah, like a Boss! It's a American Phrase or statement, which ever."

"And what language do you speak?"

"American."

"I thought that was English Alfred." Arthur glared then shook his head.

"It is but it's the freedom language."

Everyone stared at the two before turning back to Xiang, who clearly looked irritated. "Are you both quite done?" He asked, both blondes nodded at him. "I think the plan is simply reckless."

Xiang took out a file and showed them a picture of a warehouse. " I got this picture from Kiku who tracked down Lili's Phone. It lead near this warehouse and from the looks of it, it's highly secured. He nodded at the Japanese man before continuing, "I would like three people to infiltrate the warehouse and search for her there. We will be in- contact with wakie-talkies of course. You will acting as new security recruits, but to be careful in case they check you, we will give you false names and background files. Once this mission is done, we will erase them of course."

He finished up before asking "Anyone up for the job?"

Vash, Ivan and Ludwig shot they're hands up and earned a nod by the Cantonese boy. The trio looked odd but, they get the things done with out any complications. Now the only thing on his mind is when to start and the patience of waiting. Time has to be used wisely with out any trouble brewing up at the moment.

"When does this plan start?" Roderich asked. "Clearly this could start tomorrow."

"Nope, it starts on Saturday when all three of the men pass the tests by the person in charge of the warehouse. I have had to taken to length that they will be prepared and expecting us tomorrow if we infiltrate now. Also, during the of waiting we observe what they're doing."

Xiang turned back to the three men who volunteered and smirked at the impatient Swiss. "All three of you will contact a guy named James Dickinson who is charge of the warehouse. You are to meet him at Midnight tomorrow behind Burger King. He will give you at least three tests before trusting you and going into the warehouse. The tests however are unknown, if I can tell that's it's might be gruesome. Just do whatever to get inside the warehouse."

He turned again to the others before sighing to himself. "Everyone else, wait and prepare for the take down. Once we find her we can celebrate and I'll pay. I'm sure after all of us beat them to a pulp we be utterly exhausted. I will contact all of you when you are needed. Alright, Meeting Dismissed."

Everyone piled out the door in a orderly fashion but, Yao stayed behind to ask. "Hey Yu, do you have another plan if this doesn't work out?"

"Of course I do, in fact plan B is already in session at the moment."

"Will you tell me what it's about-aru?" Yao raised his eyebrow at his brother, which earned a no in response. "How about when it started then- aru?"

"It started after I hung up after alerting everyone about Lili being kidnapped."

"Oh. Smart! Just like me-aru." Yao smiled at his younger brother. "Hey, do you like Lili?"

Xiang shook his head but his eyes betrayed his answer. Yao patted his brother's head and said teasingly before walking away, "How was the kiss? Was it good or romantic-aru?"

His face blushed at the past even that occurred not to long ago, wanting to be angry at his older brother but, could not because he was only teasing. A smile escaped across his lips as he pictured himself getting back on Mei and Kiku.

"Xiang, what the hell!" The shout snapped him out of his thoughts and turned his gazed at the fuming Swiss. That can't be good.

"I left Lili in your care again and you just take advantage of her? Let alone now that she's kidnapped!"

"I assure you that I haven't taken 'advantaged' of your sister now." Xiang raised his eyebrows at him.

"Could you explain the picture then?"

"I…we, I don't know." Xiang said surprised at his answer.

"You don't know?" Vash spited out. "Ha, you don't know."

"Yes, I don't know I did it because it seemed right!" He said defending himself before letting a smirk crawl on his lips at realization. "Your jealous aren't you?"

Vash stared at the male with wide eyes, him jealous? Of course not! It's just brotherly protectiveness. Yes that was it, Lili was his sister. Not by blood but by the way they treat around each other. That must be it. But the time where he almost kissed her, and those green beautiful and innocent eyes staring at him. And the her soft lips he wanted to brush-wait hold on, Lili is his sister his sister for Merlin sakes.

Xiang smiled in victory when the Swiss became silent after his question. Maybe Vash holds the same feeling for Lili or different. Either way, Xiang won the argument for the moment. He turned towards the door to leave before he heard. "Kiss her again or go beyond that, I'll make sure I'll cut off your egg roll and burn it."

Xiang gulped before walking out the door in fear. _"Damn he was jealous," _He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N : Hey everyone I'm back! I'm sorry for a really late update, it seems that everyone forgot about this story, which makes me sad. Although, I do have a lot of favorite stories added on this story so thank you! It seems like Xiang got some competition. Who do you think she should be with? Vash or Xiang? Maybe Neither. Please review! ^^**

**Like a Boss: It's a word saying you walk or do something like your in charge and keep your head up high. **


	12. Killing Zombies Spree

A moving van sped down the highway lane then, turned left as it went off the highway and towards the busy street. It made another turn when it came towards a stoplight then straight ahead towards an empty building, and halted inside the opened garage door. Two men came out the van first and another appeared carrying Lili. The man carrying her frowned at the other two who eyed the Lili hungrily. "Unlock the damn door already." The two stared at Lili a bit longer before closing the garage door entrance and unlock the door leading inside the house.

"So when do we talk to her?" One of the men asked impatiently.

"Both of you won't be talking. I will, other wise it will never lead to talking."

"Aw, Kyung your spoiling the fun. " The other man pouted. "Right John?"

John nodded at him. "Come on Kyung, Rick and I will be gentle with her."

Kyung raised an eyebrow at them before walking inside the building, then walked up the stairs leading towards the second floor. Both John and Rick followed silently pouting behind the man, trying to see if he would give in. Once on their destination floor Kyung stopped at his room door, he turned back to the men with hint of disgust in his voice. "Both of you stop looking at me like that. I don't care if you keep on pouting, you're grown men. Its disgusting."

John turned his pout with a toothless grin and Rick sucked on his teeth muttering under his breath. Kyung raised his eyebrow once more before pointing down the hallway path leading towards the stairs. "Out. Go to your rooms, I'll handle this."

Both men frowned and slumped they're shoulders before marching down the stairs. "And don't you dare try to eavesdrop!" Kyung shouted then proceeded inside the room.

* * *

Xiang sat on his bed facing his flat screen T.V. with a Playstation 3 controller in his hands. He sighed as the game screen popped up and selected on a game called 'Call Of Duty Black Ops'*. Grinding his teeth together he decided that killing zombies would make him blow some steam, for a bit. Once on the game menu a message was sent to him by his older brother for a party invite. "_Perfect."_ He thought to himself as a smiled crawled on his lips.

Accepting the invite, he waited patiently for the screen to load up to the party menu. Reaching for his headphones, he heard a voice that he recognized. "Hello, Brother long time no talk."

"Same brother. I was just wondering why you couldn't come on much." Xiang replied back.

"Ah, I'm just busy as usual. You?"

"Busy. But for now I want to kill some Zombies."

"Ha-ha. You sound like Alfred for a second."

"Hey!" Another voice rang out. "I'm here as well you know."

"Alfred." Xiang sighed at the voice.

"I'm here too." Gilbert Spoke up from his microphone. "Kesesesese~"

"Alright are we ready yet? I want to kill some Zombies already." Alfred whined.

Xiang waited for the game to load then proceed to press buttons when the game started. Forty-five minutes passed as they got to round fifteen. Xiang was down when zombies surrounded him, then chased Alfred as he screamed on top of his lungs on the microphone. "Ahhhh! They are coming after me! Gilbert help me! Why the hell did you teleport without me?"

In the game Gilbert threw a monkey* at them from above, while Alfred revived Xiang then shot zombies surrounding the monkey for extra points. Xiang sighed in relief as the round wave ended and proceeded to the 'mystery box'*. The box randomized weapons before settling onto a toy bear and giggled, it lifted off the ground and disappeared.

"Fuck." Xiang said as he shot down some zombies. "Where is the box?"

"On the stage." Xiang's brother replied. "Anyone got a ray gun*"

"Nope." All three of them said simultaneously.

"We're screwed." Everyone stated.

After about fifteen minutes later the game ended when Gilbert was the last one surrounded. He stared at the screen feeling a bit better before, laying down on his side as the screen changed to the party menu.

"Alfred how the hell did you fall down first?" Gilbert asked through eating chips.

"I don't know just ran and shoot the usual." Alfred answered. "Wait, I stayed at a corner and they got me."

"That's where I came in." Xiang interrupted. "For trying to rescue you. I fell too."

"And the rest repeats the history." Xiang's brother replied. "Hey, I'll be right back. Got to make lunch."

"Go ahead we'll wait." Gilbert answered through his stuffed mouth.

Xiang watched as his brother's screen name turned 'IDLE' for a moment. He sighed as Alfred began to discuss about the next step about looking for Lili. He gripped his controller a bit harder than normal as he began to think about her. _"Is she Alive? Okay and not injured? Oh what am I doing? This is my fault that she got Kidnapped. Just please, please let me know if she's okay. I just want to know if she's safe. Gosh my Buddha, I wonder if he found her yet?…I want to hear her voice…just for a bit, please.."_

And it felt like forever as he waited until his brother's screen name came back with 'Online'. He shook his head as Alfred shouted impatiently. "Finally!"

Xiang wanted to reply back but was cut off when a familiar voice came on.

"Alfred?"

His mouth dropped at realization when he thought he never heard the voice again.

* * *

A/N : Hello everyone, Happy Thanksgiving. Well it passed. Oh well, Either way I finally manage to update. Sorry it took so long. I lost inspiration and Writer's block. So yeah, Please review so I can continue. It's sad for me to not continue a fic.

I Do not own Hetalia.

*Monkey : It's one of those monkey were you twist the thing on it's back and it claps with two pans in his hand. In the Game it attracts Zombies and once it stop it explodes.

*Call Of Duty Black ops : A game that deals with battles is WW2 something I don't know if it's true or not. It's for both PS3 and Xbox360 and other consoles. It's Really popular. People in EU play it too.

*Mystery Box : A box like I said above where it randomize weapons for you to pick. Usually it has strong weapons. Such as Ray Gun and sorts.

*Ray gun : a gun that kills zombies like an instant kill. Usually you either upgrade your weapons for it. Or you can get it from the Mystery Box. And you have to aim towards the ground to kill the zombies other wise it's not accurate to shoot directly at them or kill them.


	13. Kidnapped or not

"Lili!" Xiang shouted, surprising the other two. "Are you alright?"

"Whoa, Whoa Xiang slow down." Alfred said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah man, It might be your brother with one of those voice changers." said Gilbert with a mouthful.

"The voice changers makes your voice squeaky not feminine." Xiang countered.

Lili averted her eyes at the men who ignored her and coughed, "Ahem, now if you mind I can answer some of your Questions. Be wise that I only have a limited amount of time until he gets here."

Everyone stayed silent thinking about their questions. Xiang raised his eyebrow at this and tweaked his microphone volume. "I believe that my brother will let you on. After all we are family."

Lili let out a fake laugh then said seriously, "Xiang, Family runs by blood not friendship and I see no blood relations in either of you." She heard a sigh from him, "Look Hong Kong, I have very little patience here and it's been almost a week that past. Just ask the damn questions and I'll see if I can answer them are not."

"Do you still want to be rescued?" Alfred asked slowly. "Because I want to kick some ass at the moment."

"No, I'm perfectly safe. Hong Kong here can explain afterwards. Next Question."

"Can we tell ze others?" Gilbert spoke and raised a glass of beer to his lips. Lili rubbed her forehead as she heard gulps from his microphone. Loud ones too. "No, just between all of us. I have my reasons."

All of the males raised they're eyebrows and spoke simultaneously. "What reasons?" Lili glared at the screen then said in a sweet voice. "None of your business."

She huffed as she heard Xiang growl and she growled back. "Lili, we just want to help you no need to get in a fit." Nuh-uh did he just called her mental. "_That's it", _She thought. Finally she lost it.

"Huang Yu Zhang or Xiang Wang. Hong Kong, who the fuck you are. It's my problem and I don't need another country running my life and my people! I don't know how everyone got in this shit but, I'm tired of this. Just leave me the Fuck alone. I don't care if you found the guys are not, they're all dead by now. I am not an item to use either and to think I trusted you!"

Alfred and Gilbert mouth dropped at Lili spazzed at the poor Cantonese boy who by now was having a hard time breathing. Xiang smiled weakly to himself know this might happen then said weakly, "Lili we are just worried about you. What happen to you. What do you mean by Item?"

Lili snorted and crossed her arms then spoke coldly. "The bet Hong Kong, Between you, Yao and Kiku. Kyung told me about it. As I can Quote what it says _"First one to bag a girl within the year wins two months off of work and a day at the red light district. And it's got to be someone in the U.N." _She shook her head and fisted the blanket covers around her.

"You know that was before all this started. I want to be honest now. I like you Lili. I do but before I started developing feelings for you, the bet was all I hope for before. Now it changed," Xiang said softly and gently as if it could break him. "I Like you Lili. I Really do. Please don't"

Lili wasn't having this at all, no nope. "Fuck you Hong Kong and I you can tell everyone that I'm Perfectly well and Fine with my Fiancée!" With that she shut off the PS3 knowing that she left them all shocked but, he can rot in hell for all she cared. Or did she cared?

Her door suddenly opened revealing a man with a sandwich in hand and raised his eyebrow. He sighed to himself as he laid the plate on the table then sat down on the bed. Instantly she flung herself at him and cried on his shoulder. "Oh Kyung. I thought I liked him back too." She managed say through tears.

**A/N : I'm I getting anywhere with this story or did I just jacked this up? Please review to tell me if I Did or not. Because I'm having doubts about this chapter. Review to continue. Also did any of you liked Xiang/Huang Together with Lili? Not sure if there was any fans there that liked the paring.**

**Spazzed : Either when someone yells at you for no reason, Caused by stress or Anger. Maybe Both.**

**Red Light District : You all know where men get themselves satisfied at. *Left eye Twitches***

**Lili has a Fiancee?**


	14. Wwhat?

Kyung remained silent knowing that is a wise choice not to. He patted her back and rolled is eyes after hearing sniffs and hic-ups often. After a moment, she calmed down and began to wipe her eyes and nose with his shirt. He stared down at her with disgust until she looked up at him with a startled expression, she turned back to the shirt, then his face and back to the shirt again. Finally, she seemed to add the two together and apologized, while unbuttoning his shirt.

He stiffed back a chuckle as he found her face expression funny. Her eyes still red from crying now match her flushed face and hands fumbling with his buttons in pure panic. He patted her head as if it says that its alright and helped her out with his shirt. Lili sniffed and felt light headed after they got the shirt off of him, flinging it into the laundry basket. She smiled when the tension on her shoulders vanished and stretched her body.

Her smile vanished when she remembered not to long ago. She faced Kyung again and raised an eyebrow at his pink hello kitty beater. He returned the expression and pointed at her nose indicating that the snot was running again. Her hand suddenly covered her nose and ran to the bathroom while Kyung broke into a grin.

* * *

The Black Ops round of zombies began with silence. Only sniffs were heard through Xiang's Microphone and fumbling of buttons. After round five Alfred broke the silence finally not containing himself and broke with a yelling. "Nuu!"

"What the hell?" Gilbert asked startled at the sound.

"Sorry, Gilbert. Nuu! Shut up Alfred."

"Arthur why the hell you on Alfred's Mic?" Gilbert said clearly confused. "Nuu!"

"Sorry again, Alfred is suppose to be studying now. " Arthur spoke once again. Everything was silent again until sounds were heard on Alfred's Microphone once again.

_**Nuu! Growl. Purr.**_

_**Professor Kirkland Please keep your familiar inside your room. **_

_**Sorry Professor Snape, Alfred isn't much of a house cat. **_

_**Purr. Nuu. Purr.**_

_**I see that he likes you Professor Snape.**_

After a while the voices faded away and Arthur Spoke on the Microphone once again.

"Sorry, That was a colleague. Also Alfred turned into a cat."

"We can see that." Xiang Sniffed. "Your at Hogwarts right?"

"Of Course. Muggle Studies Teacher."

"Ah."

'W-what! Al is a cat?" Shouted a confused Gilbert.

* * *

"Your Confused at your feelings you know. I mean you like my brother and er..Vash as well. I have to say you can't have two lovers Lili. Tell me, What do you feel when you talk to Vash or around him? Come on. I'm playing Doctor Phil here. Other wise it might turn into Jerry Springer. Please Be Honest with yourself." Kyung said tapping on his clipboard, full of crossword puzzles.

"Okay, I guess I can try. Umm, When I'm around him I feel protected as if he gives off this vibe when another male is around. It's like a warm blanket wrapped around me that keeps out the cold. And during others days, when he holds my hand or during that time when he picked me up. I felt like I wasn't in the arms of a brother." Lili said thoughtfully.

"So a Stranger then?" Kyung interrupted but she wasn't finished talking.

"No, It's like I just saw a all new side of him. A side I never knew existed and has been kept inside for so long. I just, feel different around him now. Its like after a moment of seeing things beyond the box I kind of realized that I liked him more than a brother. The feeling of , I can't describe it well. It's like when he smiles at me I feel my heart beat." She said blushing and shocked of her honest words.

"I see. So a lover then, ah huh. I guess he might feel the same. Now onto Xiang, How do you feel about him?" Kyung said writing letters into his crossword puzzle book. "No Foul Speech. Any sort."

"Alright, Alright. I Promise not to Curse or anything." Lili said raising both hands as if she was caught then spoke.

"He was actually Mysterious at first you know. Quiet, Observant, Prince Charming. To tell you the truth he was like a prince when he rescued me from being bullied on the first day of school." She paused, thinking for a moment before beginning. "I haven't really know much about him at all, I know is that he can cook, is computer hog, Martial Artist and The Special administrative region of the People's Public of China. Also He love Pork Buns."

"I see. Go on." He scribbled more letters. "Tell me more about Him."

"Uh, I feel kind of betrayed about the bet and sad. You know, I don't really want to fight him and all but, I feel like an idiot. I trusted him and went along with this I can pretend to be his girlfriend crap. Then the kiss made a whole lot of misunderstandings. I mean I didn't kiss back or anything. It just felt…wrong."

"Kiss huh? Go bro." He grinned then raised an eyebrow. "I feel that you liked him like a brother or a best friend type of person. To tell you the truth he wasn't really happy with the bet before all of this happened. I mean anyone can stop work and rely it on Yao to do it. Everyone was drunk and serious at the same time when it occurred . I know it sounds impossible but, yeah Xiang wasn't really into the bet crap. He forgot about it when Yao assigned him to you. It's a set up at least by Yao. Stupid brother."

"Now I feel Like a bigger Idiot! I said things I didn't mean and now I destroyed a friendship." Her voice wavering and eyes starting to water.

"You mean that Fiancée thing and item crap? I heard it all anyway so no need to give me that look." He narrowed his eyes when she shot a curious look at him. Lili nodded at him and reached for the plate of sandwiches and bit one.

"It's true that I don't have a fiancée and stuff. I was under loads of stress and the kidnapping incident. Which I forgot to thank you by the way. Now that I feel a bit better I want to try to fix it if I can and having a clear view of my mind without blabbing out nonsense again."

"I guess my brother won't like the result of who the baby father really is. Oh well, Just don't take it too hard on telling him about it. You'll know when he would start breaking, but he is a strong boy. He's a good kid with weird tastes and you're a good kid with a brother complex." Kyung patted her head before picking up a Twilight Book.

Lili glared at the book before focusing back on the sandwich. _"Twilight is not literature. Definitely Not." _She screamed to herself while munching on the sandwich.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait. Really. I need inspiration to write. Classes took up most of my time and Now I'm waiting to buy another Ipod Touch so I can update frequently. Story going to end soon anyway. This chapter might get you guys out of confusion.**

**Muggle Studies Teacher/Professor : Type of teacher who teaches "magical" Children about the "Non-magical" ones technology and Literature.**

**Familiar : Animals that you own. Usually it's for Cats only. Feline is another word for cats.**

**"Nuu." - Alfred's meow since I saw it during the Nekotalia Episodes.**

**Dr. Phil - not sure he is really a doctor but he Helps out with problems. I think he does the "who's the baby father thing" Maybe Maury.**

**Jerry Springer- Like the same but with Violence. Funny show with Fights. Cursing and Nude is blurried/Beeped out. It's Good drama. Fights occurs a lot during the show.**

**Twilight- No just no. Romance Novel series. Popular.**

**How you do like Kyung?**

**Please review.**


End file.
